thedatnetworkfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragons and Things - Season 2 Episode 01 - Together Again
Opening Text "Hmmm...I feel...Different. Oh, right....Season 2. And you're all back for...(video of Krag, Quigley, Alex, Leera and Markus doing, whatever)...What the hell was that?! Oh god...Am I sick?!...Is this sick?!?!! Help!! (video of the cast and Krag excitedly bouncing on the couch) Ahhhhh!!!!! Dragons and Things." When Last We Met "It is early and gray when the riders approach the gates of Anderley in heavy armor that once gleamed on steeds that once pawed at the ground and stamped eager hooves with excitement for the road. The riders sit tall in defiance of the exhaustion and wounds of their recent campaign. They sit tall in defiance of the grief and loss, ignoring the empty saddles of the riders that aren’t with them. A pair of sleepy eyed gate guards shout a half hearted challenge but they can see the crests of Arrander displayed on the armor and shields the riders bear and they are already moving to work the gatehouse crank before the riders answer. Before long the riders are before the great temple of the Purifier, handing reigns to swift footed acolytes who tend the animals while the riders make their way into the hallowed halls of the god they serve. “Sir Quigley, go find Sir Baitwinch to make your report,” one of the riders says, '' ''Quigley: Uh, yes, um, which way, uh, where would that be? '' ''Rider: Into the temple, Sir Quigley. Ask one of the acolytes, if you don't know. Quigley: Yes, of course. "Why did we bring him again?" the rider says, before turning away from the to a broad, bearded fellow who has stopped to take in the sunrise on the steps of the great temple. '' ''Sir Quigley enters the temple and goes about seeking Sir Baitwinch, which involves a lot of standing around yelling the knight’s name until someone gets so sick of the noise that they take him to the old knight’s office just to get him to stop. Quigley: Sir Baintwinch! Just to sort of give you a little taste of what I am doing. Jim: Got it. There, a surprisingly small man with a thin frame and very little hair receives Sir Quigley with an offer of tea. The older man looks more like a bookkeeper than a knight, and perhaps these days he would be. But there are scars on his neck, disappearing down into his tunic, that hint at a much more daring past. Baitwinch: Sir Quigley, it is good to see you returned. Tell me of your adventures, and we will see if Arrander’s will must still be done. Quigley: Oh, yes, um, we went out to the Republic of Soaring. We went adventuring all throughout that area. It was sort of bad up in there and of course we were looking for scary interesting monsters and there was one incident where "someone" in our party "might have" accused a mayor of being a vampire. But it is not really a big deal of any sort. It was only a small accusation. '' ''Baitwinch: Quigley Did you find the cult?! Quigley: Yes! We did, find the cult. But every time we tried to nab one of them, they seemed to, well, elude our grasp And um, you know, we did our best. We fought with them. We stabbed them. We slashed them. We took their lives in the name of Arrander. Baitwinch: Sir Quigley, I know how fighting works. Did you discover evidence of demon worship? Outsiders being summoned? Quigley: Well…something very, very interesting happened. When we were fighting them, they turned into these monstrous forms. Huge jowls, long, big sharp pointy teeth. They tried to bite you at every moment but of course they couldn't get past the armor, just bouncing off the shields and what not. It was very scary, you would have been scared. '' ''Baintwinch: I'm certain I would have been. And were there any casualties. Quigley: Um, no. Oh, well, um, no. Not at first. Um, we did, um, eventually we lost a few. '' ''Baitwinch: How? Quigley: Well, we went back to camp and, um, we were sitting around and Bailey, he had bitten Bailey. And um, I don't rightly know what happened. But I do know that the memory I have is my sword, covered in blood and the...werewolf form of Bailey. He always carried a particular dagger with him and next to him was Walcomb and Stetcher. They had been slain, and I don't rightly remember what happened. Baitwinch: Werewolves are not outsiders and though it is tragic to hear of the loss of some knights, they did die in service of Arrander. But I declare this matter settled then. I will interview the others of course. But you have done a great service for the church of Arrander, but I believe our work is done, if you are correct. There does not appear to be any demonic activity, nor any influence from outsiders and you are freed from service for a time. Quigley: Um, I'm sorry, Sir Baitwinch, Done? We're done? Baitwinch: Yes, I mean this does seem to be a great threat but it is not in Arrander’s purview to stand against earthly terrors. We are a shield against things far more dangerous, and our attention cannot be divided or distracted by mundane creatures. There are others, to hand this and it is not our crusade. Quigley: But I don't know if you realize, but the Republic of Soaring is scattered. There's no one there to help these people. There's no army. There's no guard. There's no heroes. '' ''Baitwinch: The matter is settled. Your service was commendable, you are dismissed. The old knight goes back to his work. You leave the office feeling dejected, disappointed, and with the absolute certainty that you cannot sit back while the innocent people of Soaring are undefended and without hope. They need heroes. They need you, but you can’t fight this fight alone. What do you do?" Episode Description Part 1 Synopsis Here Part 2 Synopsis Here Sponsors & Prizes * Metal Dice Set - Norse Foundry *See the Sponsors & Discount Codes page for the latest discounts. *40 eligible shares *Winner rolled by Mrs. Quigley. *Every 500 bits cheered in January is an entry into the Fire and Ice Dice Box Giveaway from Dog Might Games Trivia * Character Quotes Add your favorite below: * Category:Episodes - Dragons and Things Season 2 Category:Dragons and Things Episodes - Season 2 Category:Kimbulton Episodes - Dragons and Things